1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a switching device and an operating method for the same and more particularly to a memory array having the switching device and an operating method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in semiconductor technology, electronic elements are kept being miniaturized, such that electronic products possess more and more functions when the size remains unchanged or become even smaller. As there are more and more information to be processed, the demand for the memory having larger capacity but smaller size is ever increasing.
Currently, the read-write memory stores data by means of a transistor structure assisted by a memory cell. However, the technology for manufacturing such memory has come to a bottleneck in terms of scalability. Therefore, more advanced memory structures, such as phase change random access memory (PCRAM), magnetic random access memory (MRAM), and resistive random access memory (RRAM), are presented. The RRAM, having the advantages of fast read-write speed, non-destructive access, tolerance against extreme temperatures and compatibility with current manufacturing process of complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), is a new memory technology with great potential to replace the current storage media.
However, currently, as operating a memory array, there is still leakage problem and so on.